


GMC- May

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gabriel Monthly Challenge, I need help, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Slash Destiel, estalished sabriel, this one is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Gabriel gets fed up and Sam is annoyed.





	GMC- May

“Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?" Gabriel smiled a small, awkward smile at his upset bond mate. Sam had just gotten back to the bunker from a food run, expecting to find Dean, Cas and Gabriel sitting at the table in the war room where he'd left them. Or, at least somewhere in the vicinity. Yet when he got there it was just Gabriel. And Gabriel will admit, it was his fault. Doesn't change that it was an accident and Sam's upset-arms-crossed-over-the-chest-frown was completely uncalled for.

Sam's eyebrow slowly rose, his expression not quite a bitchface but certainly not pleased either. “You  _ accidentally  _ sent our brothers into Narnia?” Okay, the look was mostly uncalled for. Still an accident.

“Look, you know I'm still just getting my grace back. And the two of them were just standing there undressing each other with their eyes!” Gabriel gestured to the area in front of him like it was still going on and rolled his eyes, “And you know how both of them have their heads so far up their asses that they won't say anything, so I may have also ended up thinking about how if Dean spent anymore time in the closet he'd find Narnia and… Well.” He shrugged when he was done.

“‘Well’? ‘Well’?” Sam unfolded his arms and moved them to his hips, bending at the waist to move closer to Gabriel, “You sent them into Narnia and it's just ‘well’?”

Gabriel shifted on his feet. He sheepishly looked at the ground. It was an accident. Though they did deserve it. They spent so much time eye-sexing Gabriel was worried he'd catch something just by being in the crossfire. It was disgusting. Now him and Sam, they didn't have to worry about all that dumb sexual tension build up for their relationship, because they were responsible adults.  **_One of us is_ ** _.  _ The words echoed in his head and he cursed Sam and the link. “Don't do that.”

Sam only hummed and Gabriel looked up to frown at him. His mouth paused its downward movement when he noticed the barely there twitch of Sam’s mouth as the taller man tried not to smile. There was a moment of confusion before his brain caught up and realize that Sam saw it. He saw the humour and agreed that it was funny. That yeah, their brothers being sent to Narnia was poetic in some way. Suddenly, he was glad he'd done it for a completely different reason then before. Sam’s smiles were always nice to see, but the ‘I'm really trying to appear upset with you because I know I should be but this is also really funny and it's hard not to laugh’ smile was one of his favourites. 

Okay, so it was mostly an accident.

Mostly.

It was on purpose. Really, he shouldn't be blamed though. Anybody with an ounce of power would send them to the back of that wardrobe since that's where they clearly want to be.

“Gabe,” Sam sighed, but it was followed with the heavy exhale of a suppressed laugh. “What am I supposed to do with you?”

“Love me and kiss me?” Gabriel suggested with a smile and a quick eyebrow pop. Sam rolled his eyes again, but his mouth had finally settled into a soft smile.

“So how long is this going to last?” Sam asked. He let his arms go slack against his sides and unbent so he could stand up straight.

“A few hours?” Gabriel shrugged.

“Hours?” Sam repeated.

“Yeah,” Gabriel nodded, “My grace is still a bit iffy, but they should be back in a few hours. Week at the latest.”

Sam blinked at him in surprise as the words processed. Gabriel tensed slightly as he watched the gears in Sam's brain work. It didn't take long for it to click. “A week!?” The words were incredulous, and all but shouted in his surprise.

“Yeah,” Gabriel winced then tried for a smile, “But on the bright side it should be plenty of time for those two to confess there big ol’ stupid feelings for each other.”

Sam had to concede to that. It may do them some good to be alone together for a while. Talk out some of the stuff that had been going on recently.

“So,” Gabriel drew the word out. “What do you wanna do? While we're,” he made a show of looking around the bunker before he looked back at Sam, smirk on his face and eyebrows dancing, “alone.” The blush that bloomed on Sam's face made the theatrics even better than they normally were.

It did take a week for them to return from their wardrobe trip. Gabriel spent that week gladly helping Sam in the library. And bedroom. And… other places. After their brothers return, they were understandably upset at Gabriel. But the week with Sam really was nice and he couldn't find it in himself to care about Dean's death threats or Cas’ glares. Especially when he caught them later that day, Cas with Dean pinned under him against the kitchen counter and them sucking face like they were starved. Sure it was slightly disgusting. Maybe it had even drove away the hunger that had him going to the kitchen in the first place. But he was happy for them, happy for Cas. And he was sure he had a part in that. Since he had been the one to send them to Narnia together. That thought made him smile slightly even as he half jokingly snapped a package of condoms and flavoured lube onto Dean's bed.

“Get a room!” He yelled the words over his shoulder as he was already booking it for the library, where he knew Sam would be. The shout that followed him through the hall had him smiling harder.

If Gabriel said he wasn't proud of himself for this one, he'd be lying.


End file.
